Antifaschistisches Pressearchiv und Bildungszentrum Berlin
Das Antifaschistische Pressearchiv und Bildungszentrum (apabiz) hat seinen Sitz in Berlin. Das angegliederte Archiv sammelt Informationen aus dem Bereich des Rechtsextremismus und gehört zu den größten dieser Art in Deutschland. Es ist Mitglied im "Antifa-Net. International Antifascist Network for Research and Action". Organisation und Zielstellung Das apabiz wird seit 1991 von dem gleichnamigen Verein apabiz e.V. betrieben. Die Zielsetzung des Vereins wird auf der Website folgendermaßen dargestellt: :Wir fördern und vernetzen Initiativen gegen Rassismus, Antisemitismus und Neofaschismus. Unser Angebot richtet sich an alle, die mit rechtsextremer Gewalt, neofaschistischer Organisierung, rassistischen Übergriffen oder der Verbreitung von völkischen und menschenverachtenden Ideologien konfrontiert sind. Dem Wiedererstarken dieser Ideologien entgegenzutreten, erfordert Entschlossenheit, Kreativität - und Wissen. Der aus einer 1985 in Berlin entstandenen gleichnamigen Initiative hervorgegangene Verein hat sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, systematisch Publikationen der extremen Rechten und Informationen über Vorfälle, die mit der extremen Rechten in Zusammenhang stehen, zu sichten, zu sammeln und zu archivieren. Ergebnisse solcher Analysen werden in Veranstaltungen und Seminaren präsentiert. Zudem wird Zuarbeit für wissenschaftlich und journalistisch Tätige geleistet. Das apabiz erfährt im Rahmen des Berliner Landesprogrammes gegen Rechtsextremismus eine Förderung durch den Beauftragten für Integration und Migration. Die Arbeit wird ehrenamtlich geleistet. Archiv Das Archiv verfügt über eine Vielzahl von Publikationen wie Bücher oder Zeitschriften aus dem rechten und rechtsextremen Spektrum in erster Linie in Deutschland, darüber hinaus aber auch aus anderen Ländern. Um dem Schwerpunkt Musik- und Jugendkulturen von rechts gerecht werden zu können, werden auch Musikveröffentlichungen auf CD, Video etc. archiviert. Der Bestand beträgt derzeit über 600 CDs mit Musik aus dem In- und Ausland, vor allem aus den Bereichen deutscher Rechtsrock und Liedermacher, aber auch Veröffentlichungen aus dem Black Metal- oder Dark Wave-Bereich sowie Militärmusik aus dem Nationalsozialismus. Gesammelt wird grundsätzlich all das, was die extreme Rechte produziert: Vom Aufkleber über Flugblätter und Plakate, Broschüren, offene und interne Briefe, Rundschreiben und Programme bis hin zu Internet-Seiten. Diese Sammlung geht zurück bis in die 30er Jahre des 20. Jahrhunderts. Der deutliche Schwerpunkt liegt jedoch auf der Zeit von den 1980er Jahren bis heute. Die enthaltenen Quellen sind in Rubriken unterteilt, in einer Datenbank erfasst und zum Teil qualitativ ausgewertet. Das Archiv ist eines der größten dieser Art in der Bundesrepublik. Der Archivbestand wächst kontinuierlich an. So wurden beispielsweise 1995 mehrere hundert Bücher aus der Zeit des Nationalsozialismus aus den Beständen der aufgelösten Staatsbibliothek der DDR übernommen. 1999 kam das Foto- und Redaktionsarchiv der "Deutschen Volkszeitung (DVZ) - die tat" hinzu. Außerdem wird die Sammlung des Projekts für interdisziplinäre Faschismus-Forschung an der Freien Universität Berlin verwaltet. Diese Quellen werden ergänzt durch eine Datenbank, in der Presseveröffentlichungen seit Anfang der 1990er Jahre erfasst sind, eine umfangreiche Präsenzbibliothek sowie antifaschistische Publikationen aus der gesamten Bundesrepublik, Europa und den USA. Presseauswertung Ein weiterer Kernbereich der Arbeit im apabiz ist die kontinuierliche Auswertung der Tagespresse. Auch wenn die ältesten ausgewerteten Quellen aus den fünfziger Jahren stammen, ist der Beginn der systematischen Auswertung auf das Jahr 1991 zu datieren. Seither werden etwa sieben Tageszeitungen auf Beiträge zum Thema Rechtsextremismus durchgesehen und inhaltlich ausgewertet. Hinzu kommen verschiedene Wochen- und Monats- sowie sonstige Zeitungen und Zeitschriften. Die entsprechenden Artikel werden in einer Datenbank erfasst, inhaltlich verschlagwortet und archiviert. Nach dreizehn Jahren systematischer Presseauswertung kann mit deren Hilfe auf 45.000 Artikel zugegriffen werden, die in mehr als 120 Presseordnern aufbewahrt sind. Praktische Ergebnisse dieser Presseauswertung sind unter anderem auf der Website zu finden. So werden beispielsweise immer zu Beginn eines Jahres Chronologien zu rechtsextremen Übergriffen und weiteren Vorkommnissen veröffentlicht. In Zusammenarbeit mit dem Online Magazin Hagalil werden Chronologien antisemitischer Vorfälle seit dem Jahr 1992 zusammengestellt. Bildungsprogramm Das apabiz bietet ein breites Bildungsprogramm mit Vorträgen, Workshops oder Seminaren an, die sowohl als Abendveranstaltungen oder als Tages- oder Wochenendseminar gehalten werden können. Außerdem werden spezielle Gruppenseminare, Workshops in Schulen, Vortragsreihen oder Wochenseminare durchgeführt. Das Veranstaltungsverzeichnis umfasst Vorträge und Seminare aus den Bereichen Judentum und Antisemitismus, Frauen und Mädchen im Rechtsextremismus, Neofaschismus, Neue Rechte, Burschenschaften, Esoterik und Heidentum, rechtsextreme Publizistik, Internet, Vertriebenenverbände, Jugendsubkulturen, Rassismus sowie Praxistipps. Veröffentlichungen Seit 2001 erscheint alle zwei Monate der Rundbrief des apabiz e.V. "Monitor", bei dem auf jeweils acht Seiten über rechte Aktivitäten und Neuigkeiten aus dem Archiv berichtet wird. Die älteren Ausgaben des Monitors werden auf der Website zum Download angeboten, ebenso die Pressemitteilungen des Vereins. Mitarbeiter des apabiz waren und sind an zahlreichen Büchern, Broschüren und anderen Publikationen als Herausgeber oder Autoren beteiligt, die zum großen Teil ebenfalls über den Verein bezogen werden können. Zum Beispiel: * Agentur für soziale Perspektiven – ASP e.V.: Versteckspiel: Lifestyle, Symbole und Codes von neonazistischen und extrem rechten Gruppen. (PDF-Datei) * apabiz, ADNB des TBB, MBR, Netzwerkstelle Moskito, ReachOut 8Hg.) 2006: Berliner Zustände 2006.. Ein Schattenbericht über Rechtsextremismus, Rassismus und Diskriminierung (PDF-Datei; 1,12 MB) * MBR, Netzwerkstelle (moskito), licht-blicke und apabiz (2006): Wir haben die Wahl! Empfehlungen zum Umgang mit rechtsextremen Organisationen im Wahlkampf (PDF-Datei; 401 kB) * apabiz, turnitdown.de und AIB: "Kein Bock auf Nazis". Kostenlose SchülerInnen-Zeitung. (PDF-Datei; 946 kB) * apabiz: Das Internetforum der „Freien Kameradschaften Rhein Neckar“. Erste Einschätzung des apabiz (PDF-Datei; 180 kB) * Schule ohne Rassismus - Schule mit Courage (Hg.). Berlin 2005: Themenheft: Rechte Musik und Symbolik. Rechtsextremismus und Musik. * apabiz 2005: Burschenschaften und Studentenverbindungen. In: AStA der Uni Hannover (Hg.): Eliten und Untertanen. Studentische Verbindungen in Hannover und anderswo. S.14-21. Hannover 2005.http://www.apabiz.de/publikation/broschueren/Eliten%20und%20Untertanen.pdf * 8. Mai 2005 - Erinnern, Gedenken, Politisch Handeln. Eine Arbeitshilfe zum 8. Mai IG Metall FB Gesellschaftspolitik, DGB Bundesvorstand Grundsatzabteilung (Hg.) Redaktion: apabiz. Frankfurt am Main 2005. * IG Metall gegen Nazis! Flugblatt der IG Metall gegen soziale Demagogie von Rechts. Redaktion: apabiz. Frankfurt am Main, Januar 2005. http://www.apabiz.de/publikation/broschueren/igm_gegen_nazis.pdf * Fuck Rassismus! Unsere Toleranz hat Grenzen. ver.di-Jugend (Hg.) Mitarbeit: apabiz. Berlin, Dezember 2004 * Jugendarbeit findet woanders statt - Die NPD und ihre Jugendorganisation JN. argumente e.V. In: Kommission Neofaschismus der VVN-BdA (Hg.): Auf dem Weg nach Rechts. Jugend im Umfeld von Neofaschismus und Konservatismus. S.5-10. Berlin, Februar 2003 * Michael Weiss: Abschied aus der Subkultur. In: argumente (Hg.): Spezialitäten aus Mittelfranken. Ein Überblick über rechte und rechtsextreme Strukturen. S.60-61. Berlin 2003 * Weiss u.a. In: Christian Dornbusch, Jan Raabe (Hg.): RechtsRock. Bestandsaufnahme und Gegenstrategien. ISBN 3-89771-808-1 * Thomas Naumann / Patrick Schwarz: Von der CD zur >Lichtscheibe<. Das Kulturmagazin Sigill. In: Andreas Speit (Hg.): Ästhetische Mobilmachung. Dark Wave, Neofolk und Industrial im Spannungsfeld rechter Ideologien. ISBN 3-89771-804-9 * Ulli Jentsch: Entwicklung der extremen Rechten in den Neunziger Jahren. In: Petra Pau / Dominic Heilig (Hg.): Internationale Berliner Konferenz für eine tolerante Gesellschaft – gegen Rechtsextremismus und Rassismus. * Michael Bauernschmidt, Susanne Brandt, Ulli Jentsch, Kurt Ohrowski: Lexikon – Deutschland rechtsaußen. In: Jens Mecklenburg (Hg.): Handbuch Deutscher Rechtsextremismus. Elefanten Press Verlag. Berlin. * Die Berlin Brandenburger Zeitung (BBZ). Von der Legalität neofaschistischer Propaganda. Weitere Tätigkeiten Darüber hinaus initiiert und betreibt das apabiz weitere Projekte wie die Initiative Turn it down! und versucht, auch andere Initiativen gegen Rassismus, Antisemitismus und Neofaschismus zu fördern und zu vernetzen. Das apabiz ist Mitglied im Verein "Argumente - Netzwerk antirassistischer Bildung e.V." einem bundesweiten Netzwerk von antirassistischen/antifaschistischen Initiativen und arbeitet eng mit anderen antifaschistischen Jugendgruppen, Bildungsträgern, Gewerkschaften und kulturellen Projekten zusammen. Finanzierung Die Tätigkeit im apabiz ist ehrenamtlich. Die laufenden Kosten werden hauptsächlich durch Spenden und Fördermitgliedschaften gedeckt. Darüber hinaus wird das apabiz im Rahmen des Berliner Landesprogrammes gegen Rechtsextremismus durch den Beauftragten für Integration und Migration gefördert.[http://www.berlin.de/lb/intmig/themen/rexpro/ Webseite des Berliner Landesbeauftragten für Integration und Migration: Landesprogramm gegen Rechtsextremismus, Fremdenfeindlichkeit und Antisemitismus -Liste der geförderten Projekte (APABIZ unter der Überschrift "Dokumentation und Recherche")]. Einzelnachweise Literatur * Der Beauftragte des Berliner Senats für Integration und Migration: Landesprogramm gegen Rechtsextremismus, Fremdenfeindlichkeit und Antisemitismus. Kompetente Netzwerke gegen Rechts: Antifaschistisches Pressearchiv und Bildungszentrum Berlin e.V. (Apabiz) * Berliner Forum Gewaltprävention Nr. 18: apabiz * Antifaschistische Informations-, Dokumentations- und Archivstelle München e. V. (a.i.d.a.) * Felix Lee: Der rechte Lifestyle ist auf dem Vormarsch. In: "Das Parlament". Jahrgang 2005. Ausgabe 45. * Dokumentationsstelle: Archiv Rechtsextremismus. Institut für Politische Wissenschaft. Universität Hannover. http://www.ipw.uni-hannover.de/rera/index.htm * Bildungsinitiative Engagierte Schüler_innen (BES): Lernst du nur oder denkst du schon? Broschüre zu den Projektagen zur Politischen Bildung. Bezirksamt Pankow von Berlin. Abteilung Jugend und Immobilien. Stelle für Politische Bildung & Beteiligung von Kindern und Jugendlichen. 2007. Weblinks *Projektseite *Turn it down! *[http://www.berlin.de/lb/intmig/themen/rexpro/rexpro_27.html Darstellung des APABIZ auf den Seiten des Berliner Landesprogramms gegen Rechtsextremismus, Fremdenfeindlichkeit und Antisemitismus] * Kathrin Klever: Lesen bildet: Apabiz, das antifaschistische Pressearchiv. mut-gegen-rechte-gewalt.de Kategorie:Bildungsverein